Children of Standard
by XBrain130
Summary: Siblings not always are able to get along on everything. Sometimes they bicker on the most ridiculous things. Yushi and Asuyu Sakaki are an example of that. And what's a better way to settle sibling squabbles than Dueling, especially theirs considering their lineage? (Answer: Nothing.) [Fruitshipping Kid Fic]
**Yeeeeeah... I know guys, I promised this one 8 months and half ago. And I did not publish nothing for 4 months. Well, now I finally completed it, yaaaay.**

* * *

Two purple eyes opened.

Their owner blinked a couple of times before yawning as he sat up from the bed, clearly still half-asleep.

He looked at the Duel Disk laying on his nightstand. Lazily tapping on the screen, the numbers "9:23" lit up above the touch lock.

«...crap, it's still early.» he groaned.

Aware that despite being not yet awake he wouldn't return asleep easily, the red-and-pink-haired teen threw aside the sheets and stood up as he stretched.

The boy grabbed his Duel Disk, inserted the unlocking code on the virtual keyboard, and tapped on the chatting app.

He selected the contact named "Gray Sky Dragoness", and typed a few words.

( TODAY )

=( hey, you up? )  
9:25

He scratched his ear as he waited a response, which bleeped up a minute and half later.

( yep )=  
9:27

( I thought you weren't such an early morning person on Sunday ;P )=  
9:28

The boy sighed, half-smiling.

=( haha )  
=( it's an accident, to be honest )  
9:31

( you don't say )=  
9:33

He fought the urge to roll his eyes.

=( wanna spend the morning with me? I don't have much to do. We can have some duels too. )  
9:37

( suuure :D I'll be at yours later )=  
9:39

=( alright )  
9:40

The boy put the Disk in standby as he slowly made his way to the kitchen, where he found his mother, like he expected. «Hey mom.» he greeted, waving at her. The woman with long pink hair, Yuzu, turned at him and smiled. «Good morning Yushi. Do you want breakfast, dear?» she told him. The boy nodded as he took a seat. «So, why you're up so early on Sunday?» Yushi looked at her unimpressed. «What's with you women always asking that when a man does so?» he asked sarcastically. Yuzu giggled. «It's just a rare thing in your family.»

Just as she spoke, Yuya walked through the door, red-and-green hair even wilder than normal and expression akin to being narcotized. Yuzu hugged him and pecked his lips to wake him up. «Good morning honey.» Yuya smiled absently-minded after she kissed him. «Morning sweetie.» he mumbled as he sat down in another chair of the table.

While the two boys ate the morning meal, a young girl entered the room as well and run to hug the woman. «Mommy!» Yuzu picked her up with some struggle. «Hello my little Asuyu!» The woman grinned at the fuchsia-and-green-haired child as she settled her down. «Wow, you're getting heavier and heavier every day!» Asuyu smiled widely and giggled. Yushi looked at the scene with a neutral face as he munched.

After he finished, Yushi returned to his bedroom to put on some clothes: a brown t-shirt with a white capital A and jeans. Having nothing else to do while waiting for his contact to come, he then went to the living room, sat down on the sofa, turned on the TV, and started to search something interesting. «Mostly re-runs of ancient stuff…» he said to himself as he went through the channels that usually aired anime. «…it's almost like these days no one has new ideas for something original.» he commented.

Suddenly, a high-pitched yell was heard, and Yushi turned to the door of the room in alarm, only to see his little sister glaring furiously at him. «HEY! SUNDAY MORNING IS MY TURN FOR THE TV!» Yushi winched as her screechy tone hurt his ears. «Well, I didn't know. But I'm already watching it myself. I'll go out soon anyway, so wait.» he dismissed with a bored demeanor. He had no intention to give in to one of her whims. «OHHH, NOOO! YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE IT TO ME, NOW!» she screamed as she jumped on top of her brother, startling him. She climbed over him and tried to wrestle the remote from his hand. Yushi wasn't absolutely going down easily though, so he used his free arm to try to shake her off.

The scuffle went on for a few more seconds until Yuzu showed up with a tic mark and pulled them apart. «What the hell?! Now you two start fighting even just after making breakfast?!» The two siblings just refused to look at each other with a grimace. Yuya cautiously tried to peek into the room to get was going on, but he was busted by his dear wife. «And Yuya, you lazy ass! Didn't you heard them from wherever you holed up?!» The man bleated as he resignedly walked next to her and tried to think how to scold his litigious kids. «Eh-uhm… Yushi, Asuyu, you know that mom and dad don't like when you fight between yourselves like that. Bickering never resolves anything.» Yuzu started to calm down, happy that finally her husband had the strength to lecture their children. Normally he was a really good father and the two adored him, but he was that kind of soft parent that struggled to impose his authority with rules and punishment. «With us as parents, I thought you'd knew what's the good way to settle arguments… Duels!» The satisfaction that the woman was feeling was coldly impaled by his last words, and she couldn't stop herself from throwing a dirty look at Yuya.

Yushi and Asuyu finally exchanged a look to each other. «Sounds fair!» Both said before the girl ran to her room to take clothes and Duel Disk and the boy went to wait her at the backyard. Yuya turned to Yuzu with a triumphant smile, which turned into a spooked face as he finally noticed her expression. «What?!» he asked unnerved. «You realize that Dueling does not help _at all_ in this situation, right?» she questioned annoyed. «Why wouldn't it? At least they won't punch each other in the face this way!» he responded with a nervous laugh. Yuzu shook her head as she decided it would be for the better to oversee the match. Yuya huffed as he followed her, still convinced that he had suggested a good idea.

The two adults walked to the backyard, where Yushi stood preparing his stuff. He was so absorbed that he didn't notice a girl walking around the Sakaki household and going next to his parents. She had brown eyes and long blue and orange hair that reached her lower back, and she wore a sleeveless green shirt with a yellow lambda, a blue miniskirt, black sheen-length socks, and white-and-orange sneakers. «Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Sakaki.» she greeted, bowing. Yuya and Yuzu looked at her at smiled. «Good morning Amane.» replied Yuzu. «What brings you here at this hour of Sunday?» asked the mother. «Me and Yushi decided in chat to hang out, so I came to take him.» answered the teen. Yuzu closed her eyes and scratched her temple. «Well, he's kind of doing something else right now…» Amane tilted her head. «What do you mean?» she inquired.

At that moment, Asuyu came out of the house in a hurry, holding her Duel Disk with a frown. She placed herself a few meters in front of her brother and pointed her finger at him. «I'm ready! Now I'll show you that you have to give me heed!» Yushi crossed his arms with a glare. «Just try!» Amane immediately understood what was going on and sweatdropped. «They're squabbling again, aren't they?» Yuya sighed. «Unfortunately, yes.»

Both siblings attached their Duel Disks to their forearms, which materialized their blades. Yushi's was orange with violet blade and Asuyu's was the opposite, violet with orange blade. «Duel!» they shouted as they drew 5 cards each.

ASUYU  
LP 4000

 _ **VS**_

YUSHI  
LP 4000

«I'll go first!» declared the little girl. «And I'll beat you to a pulp!» she added with a grin. Yuya rolled his eyes. «Looks like she's all just like her mother when she was younger.» he murmured. However, Yuzu heard him. «What's that supposed to mean?!» she growled, gaining a tic mark. Yuya pokerfaced and waved his hands. «Nothing honey!»

«First play: Magic Card, "Fūin no Ōgonhitsu" ("Golden Chest of Sealing"), hatsudō (activation)!» A large ancient Egyptian-style golden sarcophagus materialized above Asuyu. «This card allows me to exclude any 1 card from my Deck, and in the second Standby Phase after being activated, adds it to my hand.» Her Deck list popped up on her touch screen, from which the girl selected a Monster Card. A card was promptly pushed out of the Deck; Asuyu grabbed it and revealed it. «The card I exclude is this one, "Esprit Spirit Beast Petolphin"!» The same card appeared just above the sarcophagus, which opened. The card floated inside and the box closed again.

Asuyu then picked another card from her hand. «After that, "Reijūtsukai (Spirit Beast Tamer) Wen", Shōkan (Summon)!» A monster appeared, being rendered as a young girl with closed eyes and green hair with violet highlights, wearing a rustic leather outfit with a violet skirt, and holding a staff ending with a large blue oval crystal.

Reijutsukai Wen  
ATK 1500  
✩ × 3

Amane blinked. «So Asuyu uses the "Spirit Beast" Deck?» Yuya nodded. «Yeah. She's very fond of that kind of tales about magical animals, so she was resolute about wanting this Deck.» «Though she still has to master it perfectly… some of the combos are a bit too complicated for her age.» finished Yuzu. «"Wen" no kōka hatsudō (The effect of "Wen" activates)!» proceeded the younger Sakaki. «When this card is Summoned, I can Special Summon an excluded "Spirit Beast" monster!» "Wen" slowly pointed her staff towards the sarcophagus, when the blue crystal glowed and the golden container shattered, revealing the card inside. «"Seireijū (Esprit Spirit Beast) Petolphin", Tokushu Shōkan (Special Summon)!» Another monster appeared besides "Wen", a pink dolphin with solid purple eyes and violet skin markings, wearing silver armor parts over the joints of the fins plus one on the forehead, which bore the same crystal as the staff of "Wen".

Seireiju Petolphin  
DEF 2000  
✩ × 4

Yushi narrowed his eyes. «A "Esprit Spirit Beast" and a "Spirit Beast Tamer".» Asuyu threw her arm forward. «Let's go, "Wen", "Petolphin"!» The two monsters' crystals flashed brightly, the light concealing their forms. Asuyu raised her arms and gathered her hands, holding her cards in both. «Young green-haired tamer of the playful pink swimmer, bond in a mystical whirlpool and ride with your partner towards victory!» The two blue lights spiraled together, becoming one light. «Contact Yūgō (Contact Fusion)!» she yelled as she pulled down her hands in front of her chest. «Descend, powerful duo who blocked many evils! Level 6, "Seireijūki (Holy Spirit Beast Mount) Petolfin"!» The new monster emerged from the ground as if it was water. It was basically "Wen" sitting on the back of "Petolphin", though the latter had grew in size and its armor had mostly turned dark aqua with orange markings, and the rider's outfit had gained more violet frills.

Seireijuki Petolfin

DEF 2800  
✩ × 6

Amane looked at the monster in slight awe. «A Contact Fusion, the pseudo-Fusion Summon invented by Judai Yuki during his battles at the Academia… it isn't a common sight yet, even after so many decades.» Asuyu fist-pumped. «"Petolphin" cannot be destroyed by effects, and with a DEF this high, you can't defeat them easily!» She then held a third card. «Card ichi-mai fusete (1 card set), turn end!» Asuyu inserted the card in the slot on the inner side of the Duel Disk, and immediately a covered card appeared in front of her on the field.

Yushi looked down at his hand. «Hmm, my hand isn't that good right now… I have to draw a fitting card to do something.» he murmured to himself. He placed his fingers on the Deck. «Ore no turn (My turn), draw!» He eyed the card, which had a orange and aqua background. He smirked. «Bingo.» He picked up another card he had in the hand and held both for everyone to see. «Ore wa, Scale Ni no "Masōsenshi Dragodeus" to Scale Nana no "Masōsenshi Dragonox" de, Pendulum Scale wo Setting (With the Scale 2 "Magic-Equipped Warrior - Dragodeus" and the Scale 7 "Magic-Equipped Warrior - Dragonox", I'm setting the Pendulum Scale)!» Yushi slapped the cards in the Pendulum Zones, the word "PENDULUM" lighting up in rainbow over the Monster Zones.

Two armored humanoids opened their red eyes in a blue-lit darkness, before ascending next to their master in columns of blue light. "Dragodeus" had white armor with long hair attached to the head, a gunmetal wing attached to the right shoulder, and metal claws on the corresponding arm. "Dragonox" wore blue and silver armor, and its wing and claws were on the left side. The arcane 2 and 7 appeared under them. «Kore de, Level San kara Roku no monster ga, dōji ni Shōkan kanō (With this, monster with Level from 3 to 6 can be Summoned at the same time)!» A giant ghostly version of Yuya's pendant appeared between the two monsters, and began swaying. «Yurero, kijutsu no Pendulum (Swing, Pendulum of magic)! Ore no monster no yoroi ni kagayaku, hikari no arc wo egake (Draw an arc of light that shines on my monsters' armors)! Pendulum Shōkan! Arawarero, ore no nakama-tachi yo (Appear, my comrades)!» chanted Yushi, stretching his palm towards the sky at the last line.

The first monster was a dragon made of fire. «Level 4, "Shinryū (God Dragon) - Apocalypse"!» The second was a blonde girl with red eyes and dark blue dress and cape. «Level 4, "Dragon Witch -Dragon no Shugosha (Dragon's Protector)-"!» The third one was a gold serpentine dragon with four wings and purple eyes. «Tenkū o mamoru, hikaru ryū no hoshi-tachi (The shining dragon stars who protect the heavens)! Level 6, "Masōseiryū (Magic-Equipped Holy Dragon) - Aetherweapon"!» The dragon let out a high-pitched shriek as if to announce its own descent.

Apocalypse  
ATK 1000  
✩ × 4

Dragon Witch  
ATK 1500  
✩ × 4

Masoseiryu Aetherweapon  
ATK 2300  
✩ × 6

Amane smirked a little. «He already managed to bring out his ace. Sometimes I wonder if his dumb luck has limits.» Yuya laughed slightly, scratching his head. Asuyu however was gritting. «"Aetherweapon" no kōka hatsudō! When this card is Pendulum Summoned, I can return 1 card on the field to the hand!» explained the boy with a grin. Asuyu swung her arm. «"Petolphin" no kōka hatsudō! During any turn, I can cancel the Fusion, returning this card to the Extra Deck and Special Summoning back one each of my excluded "Esprit Spirit Beasts" and "Spirit Beast Tamers"!» "Aetherweapon" fired a rainbow beam from a purple gem on the chest, but "Wen" and "Petolphin" dodged it by separating. The two the reverted to their original appearances, and a blue outline appeared around them.

Reijutsukai Wen  
DEF 1000  
✩ × 3

Seireiju Petolphin  
DEF 2000  
✩ × 4

Yushi tched, then pointed at the dolphin monster. «Battle! "Aetherweapon", attack "Petolphin"!» The golden dragon charged a energy ball on its mouth that quickly kept changing color between red, green, blue, and white. «Holy Star Strike!» A beam was fired and pierced through the pink mammal, who disappeared with a wail. Asuyu growled. Yushi kept grinning as he pointed to the remaining monster. «"Dragon Witch", attack "Wen"!» The female magician stretched her arms forward with open palms. Yellow circles converged between them, before a spell beam was launched. "Wen" tried to block it with her staff, but it broke on contact and she was destroyed.

«And last, "Apocalypse", direct attack!» Declared Yushi pointing at his sister. «Trap hatsudō! "Hero Kenzan" ("A Hero Emerges")!» Yushi widened his eyes. «When the opponent declares an attack, this card forces them to pick a card from my hand, if it is a Special Summon-able monster, I Special Summon it!» Asuyu looked down at her hand with a smile. In her hand, she had "Spirit Beast Tamer Rera", "Spirit Beast's Bond", and "Ally Genex Birdman". She had 2 chances on 3 of protecting her Life Points. If he chose "Rera", even better, her DEF would be high enough to stop the attack. «I choose the card on your right!» decided Yushi. Asuyu sighed as she placed the card on the Monster Zone. A mechanical bid with a green-yellow-white color scheme and red accents emerged on her side of the field, crossing its arms as it gained a blue outline.

Ally Genex Birdman  
DEF 400  
✩ × 3

«"Apocalypse", continue the attack!» The fiery dragon roared as bursts of flames erupted from its body and struck the newly-summoned monster, destroying it. Yushi then held up the last card in his hand. «Eizoku Mahō (Continuous Magic), "Bonkotsu no Iji" ("Heart of the Underdog")!» The Magic Card appeared under him. «"Heart of the Underdog"… if he draws a Normal Monster during the Draw Phase, that card allows him to draw again.» observed Amane. «Yeah. Yushi's Deck uses some Normal Monsters, so that card can be helpful in refilling the hand after a Pendulum Summon.» explained Yuya.

Yushi raised his hand. «Level 4 "Apocalypse" and "Dragon Witch", overlay!» His two smaller monsters turned into purple energy, before shooting up. A galaxy appeared before him, the two purple energies dove inside, and stream of cyan energy erupted from it. «Xyz Shōkan!» A figure appeared, shrouded in darkness. «Rank 4, "Ryūmajin (Dragon Genie) - Queen Dragoon"!» The figure flashed, dispersing the cover. It was the waist-up body of "Dragon Witch", now wearing a very revealing black armor and holding a lyre, grafted to the neck-down body of "Apocralyph". Two orbs of purple light orbited around the monster.

Ryumajin Queen Dragoon  
ATK 2200  
✪ × 4

«While "Queen Dragoon" is on the field, other Dragon-Type monsters can't be destroyed by battle.» explained Yushi with a smug smile. «Turn end.» «He brought out one of his Xyz Monsters.» observed Amane. «Atashi no turn (My turn), draw!» Asuyu immediately put the card she drew in the Duel Disk. «Magic Card, "Chikaku no Hōsatsu" ("Treasure Cards of Perception"), hatsudo! By excluding a Psychic-Type monster from my Graveyard while the only monsters on the field are yours, I can draw 2 cards!» The girl did that, and activated another Magic. «Then, "Orokana Maisō" ("Foolish Burial")! I can send 1 monster to the Graveyard directly from the Deck!»

A card depicting a red-colored lion cub appeared above her. Its mane and tail tip were flaming, and a medallion with a orange gem embedded was tied to the neck. «I choose to send "Esprit Spirit Beast Apelio"!» The card vanished as she held up another from her hand. «"Reijūtsukai Rera", Shōkan!» The new creature appearing was another young girl. This one had braided blonde hair (tied by a round clip with a orange gem embedded) and green eyes, black stockings and long gloves, and a green capered dress. She also held a war hammer with a glowing orange crystal attached on the top.

Reijutsukai Rera  
ATK 100  
✩ × 1

«When this card is Summoned, I can Special Summon a "Spirit Beast" from my Graveyard!» "Rera" frowned as she thrust her hammer to the side, then she stabbed the ground with it. «Be reborn, "Apelio"!» A crack suddenly opened in the ground around the hammer, which quickly turned into hole, from which the young red lion leapt out.

Seireiju Apelio  
ATK 1800  
✩ × 4

«"Apelio" no kōka hatsudō!» added Asuyu with a grin. «By excluding a "Spirit Beast" monster from my Graveyard, all of my "Spirit Beasts" gain 500 ATK during this turn!» "Petolphin" appeared in ghost form above the girl's monsters. It squealed before vanishing in a flash, and a pink aura covered the two.

Seireiju Apelio  
ATK 1800 → 2300  
✩ × 4

Reijutsukai Rera  
ATK 100 → 600  
✩ × 1

«Now the ATK of "Apelio" surpassed that of "Queen Dragoon".» commented Yuzu. Asuyu twirled and stretched her palm forward. «Battle! "Apelio", attack "Queen Dragoon"!» The young feline growled as its mane flared up, and a burst of fire was produced that rammed the dragon-woman hybrid, destroying it. Yushi flinched, but otherwise did not react.

YUSHI  
LP 4000 → 3900  
[] × 0

«Yes, I inflicted the first damage!» cheered Asuyu. «Tch. Anyway, the ATK of "Rera" is way too low to attack "Aetherweapon", so now your Battle Phase is over.» replied Yushi. «Ohhhhh really?» she teased back. Yushi's expression turned confused. «Sokkō Mahō hatsudō (Quick Magic activation)! "Reijū no Shōban" ("Spirit Beast's Bond")! I can conduct the Contact Fusion of a "Spirit Beast" Fusion Monster during the Battle Phase!» explained his sister smugly. Yushi frowned. «Let's go, "Rera", "Apelio"!» The two monsters' crystals flashed brightly, the light concealing their forms, though Rera's hair could be seen untying itself and flowing wildly.

Asuyu raised her arms and gathered her hands, holding her cards in both. « Young gold-haired tamer of the mighty red beast, bond in the mystical whirlpool and ride with your partner towards victory!» The two orange lights spiraled together, becoming one light. «Contact Yūgō!» she yelled as she pulled down her hands in front of her chest. « Descend, powerful duo who defeated many evils! Level 6, "Seireijūki (Holy Spirit Beast Mount) - Apelio"!» The new monster stood on the ground fiercely. It was made of "Rera" sitting on the back of "Apelio". Like "Petolphin", the beast had grown in size, now resembling a giant adult lion, it gained a new armor, and its paws were on fire. Meanwhile, the long hair of "Rera" flowed freely behind her, having turned crimson at half-length down. Her cape became dark red as well.

Seireijuki Apelio  
ATK 2600  
✩ × 6

«"Apelio" is immune to all card effect while it attacks. Too bad it applies even to the boosted ATK, but it's still enough to knock out your lizard! "Apelio", attack "Aetherweapon"!» "Apelio" flared up its mane, and "Rera" held up her war hammer. The latter was then pointed towards the enemy, and both shot a burning stream of fiery magic, which annihilated the golden dragon. This time, Yushi grimaced as he shielded himself from the smoke.

YUSHI  
LP 3900 → 3600  
[] × 0

Seireijuki Apelio  
ATK 2600 → 3100  
✩ × 6

«She inflicted more damage.» said Amane. «Yeah, but it's a minimal one, so Yushi won't freak out too much.» assured Yuya with a smile. «Is this all you can do, a mere 400 damage?» asked Yushi with a little smirk. Asuyu just stuck out her tongue at him in response. Amane sweatdropped. «Oh boy, those two are really super-competitive today.» Asuyu pointed her finger to her brother. «Well then, go on and take your turn! Your hand's 0, so you will have only 1 card available! How do you think to reverse the advantage with just that? Turn end!»

Seireijuki Apelio  
ATK 3100 → 2600  
✩ × 6

Yushi placed his finger over his Deck. «Ore no turn, draw!» He held the card in front of his face, his little smirk not faltering. «Normal Monster! So thanks to "Heart of the Underdog"…» He declared flipping the card, "Guard of Flamvell", then pulled out another card. «Draw!» He eyed it, and revealed the new card as well. «Normal Monster!» A Normal Pendulum Monster to be precise: "Flash Knight". Asuyu cursed under her breath as Yushi drew again. «Draw!» This time the boy sighed and just added the card to his hand. He then thrust up his arm. «With the already Set Pendulum Scales…» The ghost version of Yuya's pendant appeared again along with the Scales of Yushi's Pendulum Zone Cards. «Pendulum Shōkan!» The pink portal materialized, and one light came out. «From the hand, "Senkō no Kishi" ("Flash Knight")!» The monster was a blond warrior wearing a glowing armor and a yellow cape, and welding a sword in the right hand.

Flash Knight  
ATK 1800  
✩ × 4

Yushi picked up another card between his fingers and held it up. «Then: Tuner monster, "Guard of Flamvell", Tsujō Shōkan (Normal Summon)!» The monster appeared as a small purple-and-blue-scaled dragon inside a cocoon of flames.

Guard of Flamvell  
ATK 100  
✩ × 1

Amane grinned. «I knew he was going to do this.» Yuya and Yuzu continued to observe silently, though the former was starting to smile slightly. The redhead threw his arm up once again. «Level 4 "Flash Knight" on Level 1 "Guard of Flamvell", Tuning!» As the background changed to aqua-colored straight lines intersected by green, blue, and magenta waving lines over a green stream surrounded by dark blue; "Guard" gave a raucous roar and flashed, turning into a star and then in a green ring. "Knight of Flash" floated inside the ring, becoming four stars inside a orange outline.

✩ 4 + ✩ 1 = ✩ 5

The outline disappeared and the stars lined up, before a stream of light engulfed them, passing right through the ring. «Synchro Shōkan!» A new monster emerged from the light: a silver-white man, with a same-colored pareo, long floating hair, and armor. The left hand projected a blue barrier, and the right one fed a red flame. The man's eyes glowed, each with the same color of the spell produced by the respective hand. «"Gensō no Shugosha (Keeper of Illusions) - Armades"!»

Armades  
ATK 2300  
✩ × 5

«Seeing him Synchro Summon gives me a good feeling every time for some reason.» piped Amane. «Must be because you're the top student of the LDS Synchro course.» commented Yuzu with a smile. Amane shrugged and chuckled. «Magic Card: "Full Reload", hatsudō! Both players add their hands to the Deck, shuffle them, and then draw 5 cards each!» continued Yushi. «But I'm the only one with an hand!» retorted Asuyu, holding up her lone card. «Sorry, but it works regardless.» replied the brother. So the sister returned her card to the Deck, then both drew a whole new hand. «Good! Another Magic, "Ikki Kasei" ("Lone Rider")! 1 monster gains 1500 ATK until the end of the turn!» The creature's flame enlarged greatly.

Armades  
ATK 2300 → 3800  
✩ × 5

«Battle! "Armades", attack "Apelio"!» The guardian shot his giant flame ball against the opposing monster. «Ah, you dummy! You wasted that Magic Card, since "Apelio" can just revoke the Fusion!» Beast and rider jumped apart, yet they both were eliminated from the blast regardless.

ASUYU  
LP 4000 → 2800  
[] × 5

«Whaaaat!?» cried Asuyu wide-eyed. Yushi waggled his index finger teasingly. «Oh, my little and silly baby sister. When "Armades" battles, my opponent cannot activate effects of Magics, Traps, or monsters until the end of the Damage Step. So you lost the timing the moment I declared attack.» Asuyu was livid. «Something tells me she's not going to shallow that easily.» sighed the blue head. «You can bet on that.» groaned Yuya. «I set 1 card. Turn end.» Yushi lost his smiles and turned serious. «You have to do better than his if you want to beat me. You have to do better than this if you want to be worth of our family name!» he provoked, thought he was clearly not talking out of malice or rage... he seemed to just state a fact.

Asuyu, on her part, gained a neutral expression. «It's not like I don't know that.» she breathed. «I just started to learn Dueling, so I'm bound to make misplays.» she murmured as she turned to their parents. Yushi did too, finally noticing his best friend. «Amane? How long...» «However!» interrupted the little girl, causing him to look back at her. «Just as daddy and mommy did, I'm going to learn and become stronger by practicing!» she pointed her finger at him. «And you, big brother, you're my first obstacle! So be sure that I will knock you down sooner or later!» All other four were smiling. «Sometimes… she really seems like you, my dear.» said Yuya, looking lovingly at his wife.

Armades  
ATK 3800 → 2300  
✩ × 5

«Atashi no turn!» yelled Asuyu as she prepared to start by putting her fingertips on the top of the Deck. «DRAW!» As she pulled out the card, pink light trailed out of it, creating an arc. Asuyu closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then opened them again to look at her full hand. A large grin spread out, and she leapt as she squealed «They're here! I can finally do it too!» All four others gasped. «You don't mean…!» breathed Yushi. Asuyu excitedly took the drawn card plus another card and held them forward. «Yes I do!» They were Pendulum Monsters. «Atashi wa, Scale Ichi no "Eireijūtsukai - Sephirampirika" to, Scale Nana no " Eireijūtsukai - Sephirawendi" de, Pendulum Scale wo Setting (With the Scale 1 "Valorous Spirit Beast Tamer - Sephirampirika", and the Scale 7 "Shadow Spirit Beast Tamer - Sephirawendi", I'm Setting the Pendulum Scale)!» The two cards were slapped on the edges of the Duel Disk's blade, and the word "PENDULUM" lit up in rainbow color between the two, in the Monster Zones.

The two monsters appeared inside columns of blue light and ascended to the sky. Despite being called "Tamers", the two monsters were more like the Mounts: "Sephirampirika" was a little girl (with green tribal clothes, green eyes, green hair with an orange ponytail, and a wooden staff surmounted by a carved bird) kneeling on top of a giant green penguin (with an additional pair of white wings attached to the back, very large crest-like yellow-and-orange eyebrows, and a collar bearing a round yellow gem, while "Sephirawendi" was basically "Holy Spirit Beast Mount - Petolphin", with the differences that "Wen" wore a much more skimpy black-spandex outfit that bared her purple-lined midriff with very large violet forearm cones, and "Petolphin" had the same white wings as "Sephirampirika".

A 1 and a 7 appeared under them, along with another phantom pendulum. «Kore de, Level Ni kara Roku no monster ga, dōji ni Shōkan kanō (With this, I can Summon monsters from Level 2 to 6 a the same time!» The pendulum started to swing between the two columns. «Yurero, shinpi no Pendulum (swing, mystical Pendulum)! Seirei Sekai no ue ni egake, hikari no arc (draw an arc of light over the Spirit World)!» Still grinning widely, Asuyu stretched her palm as high as possible. «Pendulum Shōkan! Kōrinseyo, atashi no shugorei-tachi yo! (descend, my guardian spirits)!» The pink portal opened once more, two lights coming out. «"Eireijūtsukai - Sephirampirika"!» This time, for some reason, the monster was rendered just as the girl, without the penguin.

Sephirampirika  
ATK 1100  
✩ × 3

«"Seireiju - Rampenta"!» The second monster was the same penguin from "Sephirampirika", but somewhat smaller, and without the white wings or the collar gem.

Rampenta  
ATK 1600  
✩ × 4

«Awesomeeee!» cried Amane fist pumping. Yushi stared impressed. Yuzu was mesmerized. And Yuya was wiping a tear of happiness. «My little girl, using the very same Pendulum Summon I created almost 20 years ago… I can't believe time can pass so quickly.» He felt an arm wrapping around him: his wife. Asuyu, still highly excited, pointed at the Summoned Pendulum Monster. «"Sephirampirika" no monster kōka hatsudō! When this card is Pendulum Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 "Spirit Beast" monster from my Graveyard!» The young girl shyly pointed her staff towards an open Monster Zone, where a purple portal opened. From it, a familiar giant red lion ridden by a girl re-emerged.

Seireijuki Apelio  
ATK 2600  
✩ × 6

«Go! "Spirit Beast" Chain Attack!» "Apelio" went up first, both mount and rider shooting their magical fire, which destroyed "Armades".

YUSHI  
LP 3600 → 3300  
[] × 3

As "Apelio" returned to their place, "Sephirampirika" followed up, summoning a fierce gust with her staff, which she directed towards the opponent. Yushi crossed his arms as he recoiled from the blast.

YUSHI  
LP 3300 → 2300  
[] × 3

At last, "Rampenta" started to caw with such strength that Yushi (who was covering his ears) was pushed back a bit.

YUSHI  
LP 2300 → **700**  
[] × 3

The boy wiped out his shirt. «Really not bad.» he commented. «But not quite enough, I still have Life left. You left a breach in your finisher!» Asuyu grinned as she waved the hand holding the hand. «I know that, but don't worry Yushi, I have something to keep you in check until my next turn!» Her brother widened his eyes in confusion. «Uh?» Amane's did too, but in realization. «Those 3 monsters… the Materials of the "Ritual Beast" Trump Card!» Yushi's pupils shrunk. «That's right..!» The Fusion background appeared again as Asuyu scooped up the three cards on her Duel Disk and held them up. «Young apprentice of the riders! Green scout with hidden talent! Powerful duo who blocked many evils!» The trio of monsters flashed brightly, the lone ones yellow and the duo orange. «When the tamer and their partner dominate their powerful bond in the mystical whirlpool, no evil shall prevent their victory!» The three lights spiraled together and became a single, large rainbow light.

«Pendulum Contact Yūgō!» cried Asuyu as she swiftly lowered her clutched hands to her chest. Her Extra Deck opened up, ejecting a card. The child grabbed it with her fingertips and twirled around before holding it forward. «Descend, ultimate spirits of harmony!» The bright line finally started die down. What emerged was "Apelio", but it was even bigger, so big that it resembled a small mountain, with vegetation grown over its body, including a big tree. Large and flaming black horns sprouted from the head and the shoulders, the latter pair having clear feather-like attachments. The mane became similar to the petals, and the tail now ended in a large blossom surrounded by leaves. A figure stood up on the creature's shoulder: "Rera", still in her powered-up mode. «Level 10. Seireijūki… Gaiapelio!» The new monster barely fit in the Sakakis' backyard.

Seireijuki Gaiapelio  
ATK 3200  
✩ × 10

«Pendulum Contact Fusion…» breathed Yuya, touched. «It's so huge…» murmured Yuzu. Yushi stared in awe at the opposing monster. Asuyu placed her hands on her hips with a giddy grin. «This big guy lets me banish a "Spirit Beast" card from my hand to negate any of your card effects, and then destroy it.» She held up her last two cards. «So, what are you going to do? Turn end!» Yushi closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then re-opened them with a smile. «Looks like…» he paused for a moment. «…the fun starts now!» Amane clapped her hands with a grin. «Ah, the Sakaki Entertainment Duel's signature line!» Asuyu sweatdropped sheepishly. «Heck, I forgot to say it myself…» Yushi held up his first. «Come on Asuyu, let's give our viewers a thrilling ending!» Asuyu held up her fist as well with a cocky smirk. «You're on, Yushi! Just try if you can!» The boy grinned. «Oh, I will! Ore no turn, draw!» Yushi extracted a card and held it over his face. «Unfortunately,» he explained without losing the mood, «I did not draw a Normal Monster, so the effect of "Heart of the Underdog" won't activate!»

«Will 4 cards be enough for Yushi to overcome "Gaiapelio"?» wondered Amane. Her friend did not miss the question. «We'll see my lady!» he answered winking. Yuya and Yuzu chuckled as the blue head sweatdropped. «First things first! Trap hatsudō! "Thunder Break"!» The purple card flipped face-up. «This card destroys 1 card on the field in exchange of a card in my hand!» He said showing his "Dragon Horn Hunter" to everyone before sliding it inside the opening on the outer side of the Duel Disk. «Uuuuuselessss!» called out Asuyu in an over-the-top fashion. She picked up a card in her hand. «With the effect of "Gaiapelio", your Trap is NEGATED!» A burning stream of light coming from the sky crashed down on the card, obliterating it.

«I still have cards to activate!» declared Yushi picking out another one. «"Black Hole"!» he called out as he stuck it into the inner side of the device. «All monsters on the field are destroyed!» A black sphere materialized above the battlefield, and in a blink a windstorm started. «Hgnn… "Gaiapelio" no kōka hatsudō!» Clutching tightly the last card in her hand ("Spirit Beast Ambush"), another light struck the black hole, annihilating it and causing the gale to stop. «Well well… looks like you used up all of your hand!» commented Yushi. Asuyu shrugged. «I still have 3200 ATK!» Yushi smiled. «ATK isn't everything.» He then raised his hand. «Pendulum Shōkan!» The process quickly repeated again, two lights coming out of the portal. «From the Extra Deck, "Flash Knight"!» The warrior appeared once again with a blue outline.

Flash Knight  
DEF 600  
✩ × 4

A dragon heavily resembling "Aetherweapon" came out, thought its body was metallic blue instead of golden, and the eyes were yellow. «Jigoku no ikari o motarasu, ankoku ryū no hoshi-tachi (The dark dragon stars who bring hell's wrath)! Level 6, "Masōjaryū (Magic-Equipped Wicked Dragon ) - Aetherweapon"!» The new dragon let out an high-pitched but strident shriek.

Masojaryu Aetherweapon  
ATK 2300  
✩ × 6

«Yushi's other ace!» cheered Amane. Meanwhile Asuyu froze in surprise, and Yushi pointed at "Gaiapelio". «As everyone knows, when "Wicked Dragon Aetherweapon" is Special Summoned, I can banish 1 monster! So say bye to your big cat!» The dark dragon fired a gray beam from the chest gem, which disintegrated "Gaiapelio" in a vortex effect. «Very well, you did manage to overwhelm my trump card, but you made a fatal error!» affirmed Asuyu dramatically after she recovered. She pointed at the glowing warrior. «You put "Flash Knight" in Defense Position! If you Pendulum Summoned it in _Attack_ Position, you could have finished me this turn, something that you can't do anymore!» she explained with a grin. Yushi smiled widely as he held up the last card in his hand beside his face. «That's correct, but we still have to reach the highest of this Duel's climax!» Amane, Yuya, and Yuzu blinked.

«Allow me to clarify.» pressed the Sakaki boy. «My last card is… "Dragon's Mirror"!» Everyone gasped. «With this card, I can exclude Fusion Material Monsters of a Dragon-Type Fusion Monster from my field or Graveyard, and Fusion Summon that Fusion Monster.» elucidated Yushi as he inserted the card in the Magic & Trap Slot. «I exclude… "Flash Knight" and "Guard of Flamvell"!» The two monsters arose as the background changed again, this time to the artwork of the card "Fusion", a orange and blue vortex. They turned in a red and blue light and spiraled together behind Yushi, who spread his arms wide. «Yūgō Shōkan (Fusion Summon)!» he proclaimed, stretching one arm forward with open palm and bending the other with a fist. A new monster appeared, this time a large, purple scaly dragon with lots of white horns and spikes, bat-like wings, and a serpentine body with no legs. «"Shisoryū (First of the Dragons) - Wyrm"!»

Wyrm  
ATK 2700  
✩ × 9

This time Asuyu was the one who was awed. «He used all the summoning methods in one Duel…!» breathed Amane. Yushi cocked slightly his head, still smiling. «Time for last act, in great style.» Asuyu closed her eyes and nodded. Yushi pointed forward. «Battle! "Wyrm", direct attack!» The primal dragon generated a shockwave with a flap of its huge wings, and Asuyu had to struggle to not fall over from the wind blast.

ASUYU  
LP 2800 → **100  
** [] × 0

«"Aetherweapon", perform the finisher! Evil Star Strike!» The second dragon charged a ball of energy in the mouth that like the Holy Star Stream, kept changing color between red, green, white, and blue; but the colors where darker (meaning that the white was gray). The attack was fired, and the energy attack passed through Asuyu, who winced before hanging down her arms.

ASUYU  
LP **100** → **0**  
[] × 0

YUSHI  
LP **700**  
[] × 0  
 _ **WIN**_

The young girl huffed as she sat down and crossed her arms, her Duel Disk shutting down. «And so I failed.» Yushi deactivated as his own as well and walked towards her. «Well, this means that you have to practice more. You aren't guaranteed to win the first times.» Asuyu looked up at the big brother. «Yeah, yeah, I know. I will just become stronger before our next Duel!» she decided. «But it would have been nice to kick your butt.» she added with a wink. Yushi smirked. «What was that, you little twerp?» The two started some sort of smirking contest.

Meanwhile, Amane was looking at the siblings with a smile. «Those two… initially they were all pumped about trampling each other, and now they're joking together.» she sighed. «Siblings can be really weird.» Yuya and Yuzu shrugged at the same time. «Don't tell that to us.» they said in chorus. Amane giggled before waving her arm. «Ooooi, Yushi! Weren't we going to hang out together this morning?» Yushi looked at her and grinned. «Oh, yeah! Coming!» He went towards her, but Asuyu followed him. «Yuuushi! Can I come to you two lovebirds so we can buy new cards?» she pleaded. Both teens gave the child a dirty stare (making the Sakaki parents giggle), before he replied. «No way. You'd just going to annoy us!» Asuyu then started doing the puppy eyes. «Preeetty pleeeeaaase!» Yushi groaned loudly. «OOOHHH fine! Mom, dad, we three are out!»

«Okay!» replied Yuya. «Come back before lunch!» added Yuzu. «Don't worry Mrs. Sakaki, I will make sure of that, in addition of preventing them from bicker again!» assured Amane with a giggle, getting an umph from the siblings.

As the three kids left, Yuya and Yuzu stood side by side. «They really grow fast, huh?» asked Yuzu. «Yeah…» answered Yuya, looking at the ring on his finger. «Say...» he added. «What?» she inquired. «What would you say about, since we're alone, some nice fun just between us?» he wondered with a grin. Yuzu grinned too as she wrapped an arm around her husband and the two headed inside. «I can't wait.»

«So, have you seen that in the end Dueling was the right idea?»

«Okay, I'll give you a treat for that, but only if you shut up.»

* * *

 **Featured Cards** **  
**Cards with name in italics are fan-made. The listed effects are the anime one, when different from the official one. For cards whose last reprint is before Generation Force and the Starter Deck 2011, PSCT is still applied.

Yushi Sakaki

Flamvell Guard (FIRE) {JP: "Guard of Flamvell"}  
Level 1 ✩  
[ Dragon / Tuner ]  
 _A Flamvell guardian who commands fire with his will. His magma-hot barrier protects his troops from intruders._  
ATK/1800 DEF/600

Flash Knight (LIGHT)  
Level 4 ✩✩✩✩  
[ Warrior / Pendulum ]  
7 PS 7  
 _The power of the pendulum flashes forth from this shining knight._  
ATK/100 DEF/2000

Aether, the Wicked Empowering Dragon (LIGHT) {JP: "Magic-Equipped Wicked Dragon - Aetherweapon"}  
Level 6 ✩✩✩✩✩✩  
[ Dragon / Pendulum / Effect ]  
4 PS 4  
(P) Once per turn: You can banish 1 "Empowered Warrior" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 card on the field; destroy it.  
(M) When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 monster on the field; banish it.  
ATK/2300 DEF/1600

Dragodeus, the Empowered Warrior (LIGHT) {JP: "Magic-Equipped Warrior - Dragodeus"}  
Level 4 ✩✩✩✩  
[ Warrior / Pendulum / Effect ]  
2 PS 2  
 **(P)** At the start of the Damage Step, if a monster you control battles an opponent's face-up monster: You can discard 1 card; the opponent's monster's ATK and DEF become half its current ATK and DEF (even if this card leaves the field).  
 **(M)** If this card in your Monster Zone is destroyed by your opponent's attack or card effect: You can add 1 Warrior or Spellcaster-Type monster with 2000 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand during the End Phase of this turn, except "Dragodeus, the Empowered Warrior".  
ATK/1500 DEF/1500

Divine Dragon Apocralyph (DARK) {JP: "God Dragon Apocalypse"}  
Level 4 ✩✩✩✩  
[ Dragon / Effect ]  
Once per turn: You can discard 1 card, then target 1 Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand.  
ATK/1000 DEF/1500

Dragodeus, the Empowered Warrior (LIGHT) {JP: "Magic-Equipped Warrior - Dragodeus"}  
Level 4 ✩✩✩✩  
[ Warrior / Pendulum / Effect ]  
2 PS 2  
 **(P)** At the start of the Damage Step, if a monster you control battles an opponent's face-up monster: You can discard 1 card; the opponent's monster's ATK and DEF become half its current ATK and DEF (even if this card leaves the field).  
 **(M)** If this card in your Monster Zone is destroyed by your opponent's attack or card effect: You can add 1 Warrior or Spellcaster-Type monster with 2000 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand during the End Phase of this turn, except "Dragodeus, the Empowered Warrior".  
ATK/1500 DEF/1500

Dragonox, the Empowered Warrior (DARK) {JP: "Magic-Equipped Warrior - Dragonox"}  
Level 4 ✩✩✩✩  
[ Warrior / Pendulum / Effect ]  
7 PS 7  
 **(P)** When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can destroy this card, then end the Battle Phase.  
 **(M)** Once per turn: You can discard 1 card, then target 1 Warrior or Spellcaster-Type monster with 2000 or less ATK in your Graveyard; Special Summon it in face-down Defense Position.  
ATK/1500 DEF/1500

Lady of D. (DARK) {JP: "Dragon Witch -Dragon's Protector-"}  
Level 4 ✩✩✩✩  
[ Spellcaster / Effect ]  
Your opponent cannot target face-up Dragon-Type monsters you control for attacks. If this card on the field would be destroyed by battle or by a card effect, you can send 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand to the Graveyard instead.  
ATK/1500 DEF/1100

First of the Dragons (DARK) {JP: "First of the Dragons - Wyrm"}  
Level 9 ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩  
[ Dragon / Fusion / Effect ]  
2 Normal Monsters  
Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can only control 1 "First of the Dragons". This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by battle with a Normal Monster, and is unaffected by other monsters' effects.  
ATK/2700 DEF/2000

Armades, Keeper of Boundaries (LIGHT) {JP: "Armades, Keeper of Illusions"}  
Level 6 ✩✩✩✩✩✩  
[ Fiend / Synchro / Effect ]  
1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
If this card attacks or is attacked, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step.  
ATK/2300 DEF/1500

Queen Dragun Djinn (DARK) {JP: "Dragon Genie - Queen Dragoon"}  
Rank 4 ✪✪✪✪  
[ Dragon / Xyz / Effect ]  
2 Level 4 monsters  
Dragon-Type monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle, except "Queen Dragun Djinn". Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 Level 5 or higher Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. It cannot attack this turn, and its effects are negated.  
ATK/2200 DEF/1200

Back-Up Rider (SPELL) {JP: "Lone Rider"}  
[ Normal Spell Card ]  
Target 1 face-up monster on the field; it gains 1500 ATK until the end of this turn.

Dark Hole (SPELL) {JP: "Black Hole"}  
[ Normal Spell Card ]  
Destroy all monsters on the field.

Dragon's Mirror (SPELL)  
[ Normal Spell Card ]  
Fusion Summon 1 Dragon-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your side of the field or your Graveyard.

Heart of the Underdog (SPELL)  
[ Continuous Spell Card (∞) ]  
During your Draw Phase, when you draw a Normal Monster(s): You can reveal it; draw 1 more card.

Full Reload (SPELL) *Made by VileEXE*  
[ Normal Spell Card ]  
Each player shuffles their entire hand into the Deck, then draws 5 cards.

Raigeki Break (TRAP) {JP: "Thunder Break"}  
[ Normal Trap Card ]  
Discard 1 card, then target 1 card on the field; destroy it.

Asuyu Sakaki

Genex Ally Birdman (DARK) {JP: "Ally Genex Birdman"}  
Level 3 ✩✩✩  
[ Machine / Tuner / Effect ]  
If this card is in your hand: You can return 1 face-up monster you control to the hand; Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field, also it gains 500 ATK if the returned monster was WIND on the field.  
ATK/1400 DEF/400

Ritual Beast Tamer Lara (WIND) {JP: "Spirit Beast Tamer Rera"}  
Level 1 ✩  
[ Psychic / Effect ]  
If this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 "Ritual Beast" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only Special Summon "Ritual Beast Tamer Lara(s)" once per turn.  
ATK/100 DEF/2000

Ritual Beast Tamer Wen (WIND) {JP: "Spirit Beast Tamer Wen"}  
Level 3 ✩✩✩  
[ Psychic / Effect ]  
If this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 of your banished "Ritual Beast" monsters; Special Summon it. You can only Special Summon "Ritual Beast Tamer Wen(s)" once per turn.  
ATK/1500 DEF/1000

Ritual Beast Tamer Zeframpilica (WIND) {JP: "Spirit Beast Tamer Sephirampirika"}  
Level 3 ✩✩✩  
[ Psychic / Pendulum / Effect ]  
1 PS 1  
 **(P)** You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "Ritual Beast" and "Zefra" monsters. This effect cannot be negated.  
 **(M)** When this card is Normal or Pendulum Summoned: You can target 1 "Ritual Beast" or "Zefra" monster in your Graveyard, except "Ritual Beast Tamer Zeframpilica"; Special Summon it, but destroy it during the End Phase. You can only Special Summon "Ritual Beast Tamer Zeframpilica(s)" once per turn.  
ATK/1000 DEF/1500

Ritual Beast Tamer Zefrawendi (WIND) {JP: "Spirit Beast Tamer Sephirawendi"}  
Level 3 ✩✩✩  
[ Psychic / Pendulum / Effect ]  
7 PS 7  
 **(P)** You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "Ritual Beast" and "Zefra" monsters. This effect cannot be negated.  
 **(M)** When this card is Normal or Pendulum Summoned: You can add 1 face-up "Zefra" monster from your Extra Deck to your hand, except "Ritual Beast Tamer Zefrawendi". You can only Special Summon "Ritual Beast Tamer Zefrawendi(s)" once per turn.  
ATK/1500 DEF/1000

Spiritual Beast Apelio (WIND) {JP: "Esprit Spirit Beast Apelio"}  
Level 4 ✩✩✩✩  
[ Pyro / Effect ]  
Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can banish 1 "Ritual Beast" card from your Graveyard; for the rest of this turn, all "Ritual Beast" monsters you control will gain 500 ATK and DEF. You can only Special Summon "Spiritual Beast Apelio(s)" once per turn.  
ATK/1800 DEF/200

Spiritual Beast Pettlephin (WIND) {JP: "Esprit Spirit Beast Petolphin"}  
Level 4 ✩✩✩✩  
[ Aqua / Effect ]  
Once per turn: You can banish 1 "Ritual Beast" card from your hand, then target 1 card your opponent controls; return it to the hand. You can only Special Summon "Spiritual Beast Pettlephin(s)" once per turn.  
ATK/0 DEF/2000

Spiritual Beast Rampengu (WIND) {JP: "Esprit Spirit Beast Rampenta"}  
Level 4 ✩✩✩✩  
[ Beast / Effect ]  
Once per turn: You can banish 1 "Ritual Beast" monster from your Extra Deck and send 1 "Ritual Beast" monster with the same Type as that monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. You can only Special Summon "Spiritual Beast Rampengu(s)" once per turn.  
ATK/1600 DEF/400

Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio (WIND) {JP: "Holy Spirit Beast Mount Apelio"}  
Level 6 ✩✩✩✩✩✩  
[ Pyro / Fusion / Effect ]  
1 "Ritual Beast Tamer" monster + 1 "Spiritual Beast" monster  
Must be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. (You do not use "Polymerization".) If this card attacks, it is unaffected by other cards' effects until the end of the Damage Step. During either player's turn: You can return this card you control to the Extra Deck, then target 2 of your banished monsters (1 "Ritual Beast Tamer" monster and 1 "Spiritual Beast" monster); Special Summon them in Defense Position.  
ATK/2600 DEF/400

Ritual Beast Ulti-Gaiapelio (WIND) {JP: "Holy Spirit Beast Mount Gaiapelio"}  
Level 10 ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩  
[ Psychic / Fusion / Effect ]  
1 "Ritual Beast Ulti-" monster + 1 "Ritual Beast Tamer" monster + 1 "Spiritual Beast" monster  
Must be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. (You do not use "Polymerization".) If Summoned this way, this card gains this effect.  
● During either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, is activated: You can banish 1 "Ritual Beast" card from your hand; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.  
ATK/3200 DEF/2100

Ritual Beast Ulti-Pettlephin (WIND) {JP: "Holy Spirit Beast Mount Petolphin"}  
Level 6 ✩✩✩✩✩✩  
[ Aqua / Fusion / Effect ]  
1 "Ritual Beast Tamer" monster + 1 "Spiritual Beast" monster  
Must be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Cannot be destroyed by card effects. During either player's turn: You can return this card you control to the Extra Deck, then target 2 of your banished monsters (1 "Ritual Beast Tamer" monster and 1 "Spiritual Beast" monster); Special Summon them in Defense Position.  
ATK/200 DEF/2800

Card of Perception (SPELL) {JP: "Treasure Cards of Perception"}  
[ Normal Spell Card ]  
If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters: Banish 1 Psychic-Type monster from your Graveyard; draw 2 cards.

Foolish Burial (SPELL)  
[ Normal Spell Card ]  
Send 1 monster from your Deck to the Graveyard.

Gold Sarchophagus (SPELL) {JP: "Golden Chest of Sealing"}  
[ Normal Spell Card ]  
Banish 1 card from your Deck, face-up. During your second Standby Phase after this card's activation, add that card to your hand.

Ritual Beast's Bond (SPELL) {JP: "Spirit Beast's Bond"}  
[ Quick-Play Spell Card (↯) ]  
During your Draw Phase, when you draw a Normal Monster(s): You can reveal it; draw 1 more card.

A Hero Emerges (TRAP)  
[ Normal Trap Card ]  
When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Your opponent chooses 1 random card from your hand, then if it is a monster that can be Special Summoned, Special Summon it. Otherwise, send it to the Graveyard.

Ritual Beast Ambush (TRAP) {JP: "Spirit Beast Ambush"}  
[ Normal Trap Card ]  
Target 1 of your "Ritual Beast Tamer" monsters and 1 of your "Spiritual Beast" monsters that are banished and/or in your Graveyard; Special Summon them in Defense Position. After this card is activated, you cannot Special Summon monsters, except "Ritual Beast" monsters, for the rest of this turn. You can only activate 1 "Ritual Beast Ambush" per turn.


End file.
